Stand By me
by XXaelmaeXX
Summary: Edward is a Hollywood singer together with his brothers, something happen that made edward go to Forks. oh and Edward is one Cocky and arrogant while bella is also cocky and arrogant.. will they fall or will they hate each other?
1. Chapter 1

All the characters are owned by S.M. But the plot is mine. :)

**Stand By Me**

"To accomplish great things, we must not only act, but also dream; not only plan, but also believe."  
-Anatole France

Edward POV

"Your on in 3, 2, 1. Go!"

The Crowed cheered as I stepped foot on the stage. This is my life since I were young. The flashing of the camera, the shouts of my fans and most of all the luxury of being popular. My name is Edward Cullen, son of the most famous Surgeon and interior designer, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. I have 2 Siblings, Emmet Cullen and Jasper Cullen, They are also liked me, being exposed to the world at an early young age.

"Hey guys! Before I will start my song, I just want to thank all of you for coming, its been a great pleasure performing here in California" I shouted at the thousands of people screaming my name. Although this job is exhausting still it doesnt erase the fact that living a life as a famous person is one of the most easiest job.

"WE LOVE YOU EDWARD!" a girl screamed at me. Hmm.. blonde and a killer body, I have to talked to jake about meeting that one.

"This song is all for you guys"

(One Direction- "Moments"

Shut the door, turn the light off  
I wanna be with you  
I wanna feel your love  
I wanna lay beside you  
I cannot hide this even though I try

Heart beats harder  
Time escapes me  
Trembling hands touch skin  
It makes this harder  
And the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life for one more day  
If we could only turn back time

[Chorus]  
You know I'll be  
Your life, your voice your reason to be  
My love, my heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moments in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

Close the door  
Throw the key  
Don't wanna be reminded  
Don't wanna be seen  
Don't wanna be without you  
My judgement is clouded  
Like tonight's sky

Hands are silent  
Voice is numb  
Try to scream out my lungs  
It makes this hard girl  
And the tears stream down my face

If we could only have this life for one more day  
If we could only turn back time

[Chorus]  
You know I'll be  
Your life, your voice your reason to be  
My love, my heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moments in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

Flashes left in my mind  
Going back to the time  
Playing games in the street  
Kicking balls with my feet  
Dancing on with my toes  
Standing close to the edge  
There's a pile of my clothes  
At the end of your bed  
As I feel myself fall  
Make a joke of it all

[Chorus]  
You know I'll be  
Your life, your voice your reason to be  
My love, my heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moments in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

You know I'll be  
Your life, your voice your reason to be  
My love, my heart  
Is breathing for this  
Moment in time  
I'll find the words to say  
Before you leave me today

"AHHHHHHH!"Screamed my fans at me.

"Thank you California! I love you all!" I said. Desperately to go back to my hotel. Its really been a long day and I just want to sleep and relax before going back to new York tomorrow. And maybe sleep with some girls. yeah maybe I'll do that.

Bella POV

"hey bells! are you busy tonight?" mike newton asked. ugh. He's been asking me out since we've hit puberty.

"Ahh.. you see-"I started

"Don't bother newton, my sister don't want to talked to you" Rosalie said. whew! she saved me again. Rosalie is our eldest. She's what you always called a typical Blondie, Blonde hair, killer body and a legs that goes for miles.

"yeah, so back off!" Alice said smirking at him. Alice is also my sister, she's the Middle child, Alice is the opposite of rose, although she's also stunning Alice has a black hair and a 5" height, she has a spiky hair that has some highlights, while rose and Alice has a Blue eyes, they get it from our mother, while i have a golden/brown eyes, not to brag but we also have a killer body and were really attractive. In this school were the so called Socialites, our father Charlie Swan is a small town lawyer, yeah were not that rich but because of the occupation of our father we are labeled as the socialites in the town, not that were against it but yeah, we love the attention.

"Thank God! you've saved me again rose" i said while trying to open my locker. who would've thought that Mike newton will corner me in my locker.

"Bells, why are you still trying to act as the innocent one?" rose asked while pointedly looking at me.

I sighed."Rose, i just want to act as someone i'm not.. and its funny as hell looking at the people and theyre falling for your act"

"Pfft.. if they only knew whose the real Bella Swan" Alice said trying no to laugh.

"yeah well, i dont care i just want to have fun" I pouted at them. geez, whats wrong with my sisters, its not like I'm trying to kill someone, im just merely having fun.

"yeah, yeah.. we get it, lets just go, Dad is expecting us.." Rose said eagerly trying to get us home.

"what's the deal rose? why are you excited to go home? its not even past curfew?" I asked trying not let my curiosity surfaced. Rose is not really the type of girl that would go home before the curfew

"B-E-L-L-A! edward cullen and his brother are on TV right now, and I'm not gonna missed watching Emmet in the TV." she whined. Rose never whined, well except while talking to her celebrity Crush, Emmet Cullen, the Cullen Brothers, The most well known band. Yeah i admit they're hot but i dont like that type of guy, for me theyre just a superficial beauty.

"geez, its not like you wont record it, you could just watched when we go home"

"No! pleaseee... Let's just watched it" rose really whined and Rosalie Swan doesnt do PLease. it's really kinda funny watching her.

"okay! we'll go home and watched those stupid Band" I said trying not to smirked at her.

"I dont even know why you like them" Alice add. yeah, Alice also does'nt like them, she also think they're fake and Gay.

"La la la la, i can't hear the two of you" Rosalie said while covering her ears. geez, rosalie is beautiful but she's kinda silly when it comes to them.

EDWARD POV

"Fuck! yeah.. that's it baby.. suck that cock!"

"you like that baby" she said while trying to flutter her eyes at me trying to look sexy. and let me tell you she just look like she's having a Episode of convulsing.

"Dont Talked just suck it" I said, shoving my cock in her mouth. I just closed my eyes trying to savor the feeling of being sucked at, she can tell that i'm about to come when she tried to move her head but i just hold her to steady her

"Yeah.. ah..ah.. im Cumming!" i shouted, feeling my balls is going to explode. My cum landed on her face and hair. After a few minutes i get my jacket and my things

"Where are you going?" She asked really surprised because i'm already dress and ready to go out.

"I'm going back to my hotel" i said cocking my head to the side, wondering what's wrong with her. after a few minutes i realized that she's expecting me to cuddle her. i just broke out laughing.

"Your expecting me to stay? is that it?" I asked trying to regain myself. She looked hurt that i'm laughing at her.

"Shella-" I begin

"It's Stella" she hissed trying to fight her tears. i sighed, this is why i hate relationships, they always give me headaches.

"stella, you know that i only expect sex from you, nothing more" I said trying to let her understand our situation.

"But-but- i can be" she stammered

"No! i dont want any relationships! what we had is just casual okay?" I said feeling kinda annoyed at her. geez, if i know this will happen i would'nt pick her. "Look, im going" I said opening the door and slamming it.

"Baby brother! where have you been?" Emmet shouted at me.

"the question is, whose his been with" jasper said smirking at me. Ugh, i hate my brothers sometimes

"No one just some random slut" i said shrugging my jacket at the chair while getting myself some drink

"oh! and before i forgot, Jake said that were having a Concert at Forks, Washington" jasper said while looking at his phone. Jasper is such an addict to Facebook making a false fanpage for his self. i Just shrugged and gather my jacket going to my room. I opened my room and turn on the light, i suddenly want to sleep to forgot all the exhaustion and things that happen today. i change my clothes and lay down on my bed, trying to fall asleep, not even a minute i feel myself falling to sleep.

Hey! Guys. i'm kinda new and i hope you like my story, its my first time making a lemon and i hope you like it. :) just comment on what you want to say to me.. and please review.. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**All the Characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer :).I just owned the plot.**

**Going to Forks**

Bella POV

Ive been studying for 2 hours straight and I still cant understand the material. I'm not a slow learner mind you, I just dont like the subject math, I hate Numbers and now they're pairing it up with letters. Ugh! I cant concentrate and we have a test tommorow.I throwed my book in the table beside me, im about to go to sleep when I hear rosalie screamed from her room.I immediately run to her room.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" Rose screamed while jumping up and down in her room, dressed in a night gown that could barely cover her up.

"What the Fuck rose! Someone is trying to sleep here!' I shouted at her, feeling irritated that i've been disturbed. She suddenly stops jumping and looks at me like I have three heads.

"belllaaaa! you wont believe this!" she yelled directly in my face, while trying to hug me.

"What is wrong with you people! Someone is sleeping here!"Alice yelled while looking at us angrily. Now that I looked at her, she's wearing a outdoor suit.

"Alice where have you been?" I asked pointedly looking at her suit. She realize that i'm looking at her, she suddenly start to blush.

"Umm... I was out" She mumbled while looking at the floor, trying not to meet our eyes.I was curious on where had she been, i'm about to asked her when rose suddenly started screaming.

"Alicceee! You wont believe this! The Cullens are coming here in Forks!" she screamed gleefully, looking at us happily. I think rose is really losing it because she's been looking at the TV from some time now.

"Whose the Cullen?" Alice asked oh, wrong question alice.

"What?! You dont know?! Alice i've been talking about them just earlier, are you not even listening to me?!" Rose screeched at her, while flapping her arms like a bird trying to fly.

"oh!" alice said realizing her mistake. I just smirked at her, I've been really curious on what really happen to alice because she's not the type of person who can easily forget some things, in fact Alice have a stronger memory than us, so that's why i'm really curious on where had she been.

"If your done talking rose, i'm heading back to my room,i need to sleep for tommorow's test" I said walking back to my room, I can still hear rose talking excitedly at alice. I just laugh to myself, only rose.

Edward POV

"Bro! We have a problem" Emmet yelled barging into my room, thank god i'm not jacking off or that will be a sight for emmet.

"what?! And can you knocked emmet?" I asked irritatedly.

"Look"emmet said while tossing me a magazine. I glared at him for a minute before looking at the magazine._Edward cullen a violent lover? Inside source told us edward is a violent lover, in fact we interviewed one of his girlfriend, stella Marice,she qoute "edward is only interested on his needs". _I looked at my magazine still shocked at what i'm seeing.

"bro, are you okay?" Emmet asked worriedly of my silence. I was beyond angry, who the hell is this slut?!. I turn to my brother and said "where did you get this?"

"Outside, jake is the one who read it first, and he said he will call you"

Not after emmet finished saying it my phone rang. I picked it up and look on whose calling me, jake's number flashed through my screen, I sighed while pressing answer.

"EDWARD! What the Hell! Whose stella?!" Jake screamed at the phone.

"Jake, its just some one night stand" I said trying to explain myself

"Its not just a one night stand edward if she's ruining your image!"

"Jake look I'm sorry I didnt know she would be a crazy slut" I said trying to calm myself and jake

"Okay, I dont know what to do edward, actually this is a big scandal to your popularity, so for the meantime you'll just have to stay in Forks when your going in there."he said sounding defeated, I feel sorry for jake, he's been a good PA and manager to us, its just been a simple mistake of me choosing to fuck a crazy slut fan.

"its okay jake and for the record i'm really sorry" I said trying to make amends for my mistake.i ended the call and looked at emmet.

"I'm going to take a shower before will leave to go to forks" I said sudddenly feeling tired of the events.

"Okay, and i'll just tell jasper to stay in forks, well just meet him there" emmet said before leaving my room to call jasper for the changes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AIRPORT~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Flight 9B going to Seattle, please board the plane" The speaker announced.

"Let's go Bro, our flight is here" Emmet said while giving our ticket to the lady.

The plane is kinda okay I guess, at least we have the first class type, I picked the place closest to the window. I like to see things outside the window when i'm riding a plane it help's me to think and relax at the same time. I just closed my eyes hoping to relieve my stress.

I feel someone shaking me. "Edward lets go, were here" Emmet said shaking me, trying to wake me up. I gather my bags and walked out from the plane, seattle is okay, its not new york but its kinda Peaceful for me. I saw emmet jog to a red mini car, and I saw jasper waiting for us inside.

"So, how's the flight man?" Jasper asked while starting the car. I just shrugged and put my headphones back in my ear. I just want to sleep and relax before facing people.

"He's kinda feeling down lately, he thinks that its he's fault for making us stay here in forks for the time being" Emmet said quitely to jasper. I jsy tried to block them out and let sleep claim me.

**Note:**

**So, that's the second chapter! Wew! I hope that you liked it guys! I'm so nervous about making my story and letting people read it.. I just hope that you will like it! Dont forget to review it guys! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**All the Characters are Owned by Stephanie Meyer. But the Plot is Mine. :)**

Note:

Thank you to those People who follows and Favorites my Story.. :) You make me feel appreciated, I will try to do my best to post a new update everyday.

Fchg3797 : Thank you For giving me a Review! I really appreciated it.

**The Meeting**

Edward POV

The ride from airport to our new apartment is just a short ride, I feel though I've been sleeping for just 10 minutes. When we arrived at our new apartment, I didn't expect it to be good, I observed that this town called forks is a silent type of town, and have a little population so imagine my shocked when I stepped foot in a big house with a beautiful garden along the way, I didn't know there is this kind of house in this little town.

"Hey Edward, Jake said you will call him after you get situated on your new room" Jasper said while walking inside the house

I just picked up my bag and followed him inside. If I think the outside of the house is beautiful then the inside of the house is magnificent, it is like stepping foot inside a seven star Hotel, and this is really something because I've been to many places already that is a well known establishments like hotels and other types of lodging that is being screened in many televisions. This house not only screams Luxury bu it also feels like home, although I really missed my home in Chicago where I really grow up with my brothers.

"Hey jas, where's my room?" I asked

"Its on the second floor third door" he said while texting furiously in his phone, not even giving me a second glance. I just get my bag and head towards the stairs going to second floor.

"Whoa! There's a lot of rooms" I said while surveying the second floor, I mean who needs this plenty of rooms? Its not like were living here permanently this is just for the time being, after the concert in a few days we'll be heading back to new York to promote and record some new musics. I counted the doors until I stopped on the third door, I opened it and once again I was amazed, I mean yeah its not like its a suite kind of room but its looks second to it and the view of my room, it has a large window glass that I could see the forest behind it. After putting my things on my wardrobe I immediately called jake to know what is going on in new York and when can we go back.

Ringgg.. Ringg...

"**Hello?"**

"Jake! Its Edward, You want to talked to me?"

"**Ah yeah, I told your brother to call me because I want to talked to you about something"**

"Oh? What is it man?"

"**Well, after that nasty scandal, we thought that it would be great for you to stay in forks for the time being with your brothers" **he said. After hearing the words staying in forks I suddenly stopped his rant.

"Jake! What the Fuck man?! Staying here in forks?!" I shouted at him feeling my anger course at the mere thought of staying any longer in this silent town.

"**Listen to me edward! You cant go back here in New York because that news is still fresh on people's mind and some people are still talking about it, were trying to diffuse the situation here"**he said calmly. I'm still trying to grasp the idea of staying here in forks that I didn't hear jake.

"**Yo edward! Are you listening to me?!"**He shouted

"Sorry, I didn't hear you" I said trying to calm myself

"**I said that in the meantime your there your mom said that you should enroll in there school for the time being"**

"Fuck no! Are you crazy?! Staying here I cant accept now i'm going to enroll in their shit hole school?!" I screamed, I cannot contain my anger anymore. Angry at the slut that ruin me in new York and most of all angry at myself for not being careful enough to avoid this kind of situations

"**Don't be a little Brat edward, I just said meantime not forever and plus maybe you could meet someone their on the long run"**

"meet? Yeah right as if there's good enough for me in this small town and plus I wont make the same mistake again" I said gruffly. Huh! Yeah right dream on jake, I wont be meeting someone here that could lead me in another scandal.

"**Your brothers didnt even mind going to their school"**

"What?! Youve already told jasper and emmet about this? Yet i'm the last one you told about it?"

"**Well, they asked what's my plan is so I told them, and they just agreed to it, oh! Edward i'll call you again there's some reporters here"** he said while hanging up on me. I immediately looked for emmet and jasper in the house and I found them playing some games in the Wii. I stood infront of the TV to blocked them from seeing there characters

"Hey! Bro! Get out! I'm about to beat jasper" Emmet whined while trying to stand up and look at my shoulders

"We need to talked" I said while looking at them. Still they didnt acknowledge me so I pull the plugged out and watched their faces turn into horror at the TV

"Nooooo!" emmet and jasper yelled while clicking their console trying to turn the TV on, when they realize that I pulled out the plug they turn their glare on me.

"What the hell bro?! Why did you pull out the plugged?!" jasper yelled still glaring at me. I just glared at them harder.

"Why didnt you tell me?" I hissed at the both of them. Theyre expression turned into confused until they've realized what i'm talking about. They suddenly look ashamed.

"Look edward were sorry its just we dont want to overwhelmed you" emmet said looking softly at me

"We know that your blaming yourself about this situation but you know its not really your fault its just a coincidence that youve picked a wrong girl at that time" Jasper said softly explaining to me

I suddenly soften my face, I know theyre just looking out for me but sometimes I just want to be prepared on what the consequences are, and I told them this.

"Yeah, were really are sorry edward" jasper said. I just nod at the both of them and goes back to my room.

Bella POV

When I get into school I realized that everybody is buzzing with excitement, and I know that kind of look its either theyre an announcement or there is a new kid . I'm in my locker room when rosalie suddenly appear behind me.

"What the hell rose" I hissed at her clutching my heart that it looks like been running a fucking marathon. I just scowled at her and turn to my locker once again

"bellaaaa..." she singsong.. Uh oh.. rose this happy is never been a good thing. I turn to looked at her only to be met with her big wide smile.

"what the fuck rose are you trying to scare the living crap out of me?! And why the hell are you so cheery in this early morning, last time I checked your not a morning person" I said while trying to contain myself not to hit her.

"Oh bella! You didnt know?" she asked me worriedly. Now i'm beginning to think that rose has a bipolar disorder, maybe i'll call dad later to let him set up rose to a new doctor.

"bella! The cullens are going into our school!" she yelled at me while shaking me like i'm a fucking macarena. I just looked at her like she's crazy, the cullens? Yeah right, the royalties are coming into this small town and now going to our school, yeah right maybe rose does really have a problem I mean she's been watching their videos everynight maybe this is the symptoms of hallucinating.I'm about to yell at her when the door of the hall suddenly slams open, and theyre stood 3 fucking hot guys, yeah I admit theyre hot but then when I look closely I realize that they really are the cullens, holy shit! Rose is not really kidding about them going into our school, when I glance at rose I saw her drooling at them or rather at emmet. When I tried to observe them I was suddenly captured by a pair of emerald eyes.

Note:

This is the chapter 3 guys! And yeah its been a little longer than the other two chapters.. I hope youll like this one guys! And please dont forget to review! :)


End file.
